


鹊桥仙

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 存档七夕贺文。天朝AU，雷村长和下放干部麦考夫的乡村爱情故事。





	鹊桥仙

又来了一批到农村接受再教育的干部，村长雷四德找了几户条件还过得去的给安排住进去，末了挠着脑袋对着剩下那个斯斯文文又高又瘦的男人不好意思地笑了一下，说，您要是不嫌弃的话就住我家吧，于是麦考夫放下铺盖就在那隔成三间的茅草顶土房里住了下来。

要说雷四德十几年前也是十里八乡有名的俊俏后生，吃苦耐劳人又老实，却娶了一个外乡逃难来的女人。街坊四邻的老太太们听说了这门亲事都直摇头，有闺女的更是一万个不乐意。果不其然，没过两年那女人就跟着路过的同乡人跑了，再也没回来过。后来雷四德又捡回来一个叫华生的弃婴，对上门说亲的一概拒绝，久而久之介绍的人也消停下来，他就那么一个人带着十岁的小男孩生活。

现在多了个麦考夫。

雷四德虽然只上过小学但明白事理，知道识字读书是要紧的，便拜托麦考夫教华生识字，从第一天起就让华生叫他麦先生。他本以为麦考夫会有所顾虑，没想到他很爽快地答应了，没有纸笔就折两根小树枝在地上划拉。他不但会讲语文、算数、科学，还会讲洋文，雷四德第一次听他说时忍不住噗嗤笑了出来，麦考夫轻描淡写地说他留过洋，现在弟弟还在国外。雷四德笑完又忍不住在心里叹息一声，这么好的人啊，卷起裤腿在田里泡泥水真是糟践了。

麦考夫很聪明，干什么都学得快，但纯靠体力的劳动就是不在行，雷四德也不忍心让那双白净修长的手变得和他一样又粗又笨，于是他总是让麦考夫跟在后面做点轻松的活计。他在前面割稻子，麦考夫再把它们拢到一起。虽然他向来擅长使镰刀也有力气，但要割上两个人的稻子还是得拼命干活。从天蒙蒙亮干到中午，吃完饭再顶着大太阳下田，一直到天黑透了才回家，终于赶在下雨前抢收完了。雷四德已经磨出老茧的手上起了新的血泡，摇蒲扇都疼。麦考夫把自己一件干干净净的白衬衣剪成布条要给他裹上，身上又是汗又是土还沾着草梗的雷四德连连闪开说不用，最后还是被摁在椅子上乖乖伸出手。

他们把桌子搬到天井里就着月光吃晚饭，为了省灯油。吃完后麦考夫一边摇着扇子给雷四德赶蚊子一边教华生念诗，从“迢迢牵牛星，皎皎河汉女”背到“络角星河菡萏天，一家欢笑设红颜”，华生收拾了碗筷回屋睡觉，雷斯垂德累了一天歪在椅子上就睡着了，他还在扇着风轻轻念着，“.…..相逢一醉是前缘，风雨散，飘然何处？”

夜风驱散了闷热的暑气，把雷四德过早变得灰白的短发吹得翘起来，麦考夫放下扇子凑过去轻轻叫他，“四德，回屋睡了。”

皓月当空，星河闪耀，明天该是个晒谷的好日子。

 

**完**


End file.
